El hilo rojo
by soyefimera
Summary: One-Shot; Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper. Kagome/Inuyasha.


**Disclaimer**: Solo la trama me pertenece.

**Summary**: One-shot; Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper. Kagome/Inuyasha.

* * *

**El hilo rojo**

_Por: soyefímera._

―¿Me trajiste mi paletita, Kagome?

―Claro que sí, Shippo. Ven.

El pequeño zorrito subió al regazo de la pelinegra, ansioso por probar esos deliciosos dulces del futuro con el que lo consentía. Kagome abrió su mochila, sacando primero sus libros, luego una cajita de madera, y al final la bolsita de golosinas que le traía al pequeño.

Era una tarde fresca y soleada en el Japón antiguo. El grupo tan peculiar de amigos (y buscadores de fragmento) estaban descansando de la mañana tan exhausta ―y poco fructífera― en la que fueron engañados por Naraku, terminando en un enfrentamiento con un ogro. No había sido difícil, solo cansado.

―Aquí tienes ―Kagome le tendió la paleta de cereza con una gran sonrisa, ganándose un gritito de parte del pequeño demonio, que no cabía de felicidad.

―¡Gracias, Kagome!

«Qué fácil es hacer feliz a un niño» pensó la miko, antes de ser interrumpida por la exterminadora.

―¿Qué tienes ahí, Kagome? ―apuntó a la cajita de madera que estaba sobre el pasto. Había olvidado meter sus cosas a la mochila. Miroku se acercó con curiosidad a las chicas, pues las cosas que traía la señorita Kagome del futuro eran muy curiosas y extrañas, y siempre lo sorprendían.

―Keh. Seguro guarda basura ―murmuró Inuyasha, recostado sobre el pasto a unos metros de distancia. Los estaba escuchando, claro, siempre lo hacía, pero no quería que creyeran que le importaba. Aunque lo hacía.

―Es un regalo que me dio mi abuelo, Sango ―tomó la caja entre sus manos, e ignorando las palabras del hanyou, la abrió―. Es un anillo del humor. Lo pones en tu dedo meñique, y la piedrecilla del centro cambia, revelando el humor en el que te encuentras, ¿quieres probarlo? ―se lo puso en la mano, y la castaña asintió entusiasmada. El monje estaba en silencio, a su lado, pero sus ojos se encontraban curiosos e intrigados.

―¿Es brujería, señorita Kagome?

―Mmh, podríamos decir que es magia ―murmuro, incapaz de ocultar su sonrisa. Guardó sus libros y la caja, dejando solo el pergamino donde estaba la guía entre el color y el humor que el anillo marcaba.

―Creo que lo descompuse, Kagome. No cambia de color ―murmuró triste la exterminadora. Kagome entonces tomó su mano, y cambió el anillo del dedo anular al meñique.

―Debe ser en este dedo, ¿de acuerdo? Sino no cambia.

Todo fue silencio después. Ocho pares de ojos observaban el anillo, esperando por un cambio.

―¡Está cambiando, está cambiando! ―Shippo comenzó a revolotear entre el regazo de la sacerdotisa y el de la exterminadora, inquieto.

―¿Rosa?

La miko del futuro tomó rápidamente el pergamino y buscó el color rosa en la lista.

―Rosa: relajación. Quien porta el anillo y cambia a color rosa, se siente de manera relajada y tranquila.

―¿Te siente así, Sango?

―Sí, Shippo. Me siento bastante relajada ―murmuró sorprendida. Entonces, el anillo cambió a negro de manera rápida y todo lo que se escuchó fue la palma contra la mejilla de Miroku, quien se reía nerviosamente―. ¡Es usted un pervertido! ¡Cómo se atreve a seguir tocándome! ¡Cerdo!

―Mmh ―Kagome buscó el negro en la lista―. Negro: enojo y frustración. La persona que muestre el color negro en el anillo, es aquella que se siente enojado, frustrado o enfermo.

―Pues suena bastante acertado, ¿no? ―Shippo lamía su paleta en el hombro de Kagome. Ella asintió, y Sango se quitó el anillo y se lo pasó a la dueña.

―Esta magia es muy divertida, Kagome.

Después de eso, todos se quisieron probar el anillo. Miroku mostró el color verde (relajado) y Shippo el color azul (feliz). Para cuando fue el turno de Kagome, el hanyou rezongó.

―¡Keh! Esas son estupideces. Qué ingenuos son.

―¿Por qué no vienes a comprobarlo, Inuyasha? ―el monje sugirió, haciéndolo resoplar.

―Yo no soy un idiota como ustedes.

―¡Anda, Inuyasha! ―la pelinegra se levantó y fue hasta el lado del medio demonio― ¡Intentalo!

―No seas estúpida. Eso no funciona.

―Claro que sí ―se intentó quitar el anillo del meñique, pero había quedado atrapado, así que comenzó a forcejear―. Deja me lo quito y te lo pruebas.

―Te vas a hacer daño.

―No. ¡Quita tus manos! ¡Yo puedo!

―¡No! ¡No puedes! Déjame de ayudarte, tonta.

―¡No me digas tonta! Ag, Inuyasha, ¡me estás lastimando!

―¡Pues deja de moverte! Niña estúpida, ¡quítate!

Para eso, Kagome estaba casi sobre el hanyou, ambos luchando entre manotazos y palabrotas. Miroku, Shippo y Sango solo los miraban desde lejos, entretenidos.

―Kagome, ¡quítate! ¡Y dame tu estúpido dedo, déjame ayudarte! Oye, ¡cuidado, mi haori, idiota!

Manotazos. Jalones. Gruñidos. Maldiciones. Y entonces, ambos se detuvieron.

El anillo se había enredado en el haori de Inuyasha, enredándose en una hebra. Así que cuando Kagome jaló su mano para zafarse, el hilo se enredó más en su dedo meñique. Y el medio demonio, al intentar cortar el dicho hilo, terminó enredado en uno de sus dedos. Más específicamente, en el meñique, igual que ella.

Se quedaron callados un segundo, observando el hilo que los unía, absortos en él. Alzaron la vista, mirándose entonces a los ojos, sonrojándose furiosamente.

―Qué curioso, ¿no? ―Miroku sonreía (¿en qué momento se habían acercado?) ―. El hilo es rojo. Y está atado a sus meñiques.

―¡Cállate! ―la pareja, sonrojada, gritó al mismo tiempo.

―¿Qué significa eso, Miroku? ―el pequeño Shippo preguntó.

―Oh, es una leyenda antigua, mi joven Shippo…

―Miroku ―Kagome dijo con voz de advertencia.

―Dicen las antiguas lenguas…

―¡Miroku! ―esta vez fue Inuyasha el que gritó su nombre, para hacerlo callar.

―… que todos nacemos conectados a esa persona, a través de un hilo rojo invisible. Esa persona es la que estamos destinados a encontrarnos, y con la que estamos destinados a estar el resto de nuestras vidas. La leyenda dice que, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias, terminarás encontrado aquella que esté atada junto a ti con el hilo rojo invisible. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper. Y el hilo que nos une a nuestro destino, está atado precisamente en el dedo meñique. Este, ¿ves? ―levantó el dedo, señalando al zorrito.

―Es como el amor de la vida de alguien, Shippi ―Sango explicó con palabras más simples al pequeño.

―¡Ya basta! ―el rostro del hanyou y la miko estaban tan rojos como el haori del primero. Ambos siguieron dándose manotazos, jalando el hilo, e insultándose entre sí; pero eran incapaces de romperlo.

―El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper ―murmuró el pequeño demonio, mirándolos pelear, absorto en sus pensamientos. Si era posible, se sonrojaron aún más, y después de diez minutos de constante zarandeo y lucha, ella logró desenredar el hilo, que regresó intacto a la prenda del medio demonio.

―Keh. Es la leyendo más estúpida que he escuchado, monje idiota ―se levantó, sacudiéndose el pasto rudamente, pero aun sonrojado y con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos―. ¿Cómo voy a estar atada a esta miko torpe? ¡Que idiotez!

―Inuyasha… ―Kagome lo estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas rojas de coraje.

―El amor es para humanos débiles y tontos, yo no necesito a nadie, ¡soy invencible y fuerte y poderoso y-!

―¡Siéntate!

―¡Agg! ¡¿Qué mierdas te ocu-?!

―¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate!

―Que idiota ―murmuró la exterminadora, sentada junto a la mochila de la miko del futuro (se habían regresado a su lugar de inicio cuando habían comenzado a pelear _otra vez_)―. ¿No es más fácil decirle lo que siente y ya?

―¿De qué color es el anillo que trae Kagome, Sango?

La exterminadora y el monje miraron a la mano de la susodicha, quien estaba con sus brazos en la cintura y gritándole más «siéntate» al hanyou.

―Es rojo ―murmuró Miroku―. ¿Qué significa?

Shippo tomó el pergamino, dándosela a la castaña, quien leyó despacio.

―Rojo: amor. Aquella persona que muestre este color, se siente enamorado y sufre de una fuerte pasión y excitación hacia su pareja.

Los tres alzaron la vista hacia la pareja.

―¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate!

―Niñ- ag, ¡tont-! ¡Kagom-! hey-¡ug!

―Pues se ve bastante apasionada ―murmuró el pequeño, mirándolos atentamente.

Sango y Miroku solo pudieron asentir.


End file.
